civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuan (Kublai Khan)
Yuan led by Kublai Khan is a custom civilization originally by TarcisioCM, eventually released by Chrisy15 with contributions from DarthKyofu and TranquilSilence. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Yuan' The Mongolian Empire formed the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world, stretching from the Danube to the Sea of Japan and from Siberia to Cambodia - roughly 22% of the Earth's land area. From humble beginnings as a mish-mash of unaligned nomadic tribes, the Mongols changed the face of the ancient world and became one of the most feared and effective military forces ever to walk the land. Kublai Khan The grandson of the great Mongol leader Genghis Khan, Kublai oversaw the transformation of the Mongol people from nomadic warriors to sedentary farmers and townsfolk. He also captured the southern half of China, reunifying the country under one rule and taking for himself the title of "Emperor." Ascending to the throne in 1260 at around the age of 45, Kublai was revealed to be a shrewd and skilled political leader. As Emperor of China, he followed his father's precepts of being gentle with the subject peoples in order to keep them happy; he restored many of the Chinese traditions and institutions that his predecessors had banned. Further, Kublai returned much political control back to the native people, and he reinstated numerous Confucian rituals and ceremonies at court. He also commissioned many public works, including the repair of the Grand Canal and extending China's highway system. Through these actions he secured his throne, allowing him to turn his attention to conquering the southern half of China, which was under the control of the Song dynasty. 'Dawn of Man' "Praise to you, Emperor Kublai Khan of the Yuan Dynasty. You are renowned as one of history's great conquerors, unifying China using her own technology and claiming her Mandate of Heaven for yourself. Your excellence extends further, though: your domestic reforms were beneficial and progressive, ensuring your family would control China for many generations. While many will know that your invasion of Japan was unsuccessful, the torment of nature is but a footnote to your many successes on the mainland. Son of Heaven, the Chinese and Mongolian peoples require your guidance. Will you take advantage of technology to end infighting and bring unity? Will you introduce startling new reforms, ahead of their time in economic and tolerant thinking? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Tremble in fear, visitor, for you stand before the Son of Heaven himself. What business could you have with a conqueror as great as myself?" Defeat: "My empire has fallen; my mandate is yours." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *2_Faith Faith. *2 Magistrates.|rewards = 5_Specialists Specialists yield +1 4_Yield in all Cities *Receive a free Hospital in all Cities that don't follow your {3_Religion} Religion *The Faith cost increases with the number of your Cities that don't follow your {3_Religion} Religion.}} Culture. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = Yield Bonuses on Resources from Mints removed *Cost of Gold Purchasing in all Cities reduced by 25% *The Culture cost is equal to the size of your Gold treasury.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now playing the Morin Khuur while singing with their throats. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List * Design, Art, Code, basically everything: Tar * Decisions: Chrisy, w/ ideas from Lads * Desk Slamming: Darth * Envoy Duty: Tranq Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Chrisy15 Category:China Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Mongolia